Drive By
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Buck finds Benga on the side of the road and the two decide to go on an adventure together. It starts off with saving a cat from a tree, but soon they are doing so much, they decide to become superheros.


They had met in Veilstone City and hit it off pretty well. Both had two tone hair colors and fiery personalities. Buck was practicing his driving when he saw the other teenager on the side of the road with a thumb sticking out. Deciding he looked interesting, he determined that he would let him hitch a ride.

"Where are you heading?" Buck asked the older male. He hoped it was kind of far so he could get to know the other better.

"Anywhere," he answered. Buck was about to ask why he was even getting in the car, but the guy elaborated, "I just want to go on an adventure." This answer made Buck smile. He started the car. While he was driving he wondered where he should go for an adventure. Maybe he should take him to the Resort Area? Nah, that place was small and boring, he'd just drive and let the adventure come to them.

"I'm Buck by the way," he told his new companion, hoping he could get a name so he didn't just have to call him 'the other guy' or 'his new companion' or like his brother would probably call him, 'hotshot'.

"Benga," he answered curtly. "Hey, what's that person doing?" Benga had pointed out of the rolled down window to an older woman who was standing by a tree.

"Probably got her cat stuck in the tree," Buck answered rolling his eyes. What was with elderly women and getting their cats stuck in trees. He had intended to drive right by, but Benga had grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply, hitting the tree.

"Whoa hotshot," Buck hadn't meant to call him that, but being around his brother so much made it just slip out. "You better not have damaged my car." The two got out and while Buck was looking for any possible damages, Benga went to the woman and handed her the shinx that had fell out of the tree.

"Oh that you sweetie," the woman said as she pulled her cat into a squeeze that made its eyes bulge out slightly. "I'll be sure to remember this." With that, she walked off and Benga walked over to Buck.

"Is there any damages?" Benga asked and Buck just pointed at the large dent in the hood. "I can pop it out." Benga went to the front of the hood and began banging on the places near the large dent. All he succeeded in doing was making it worse.

"Stop!" Buck finally yelled, "you are making it worse! We'll just forget about it. Why'd you do it anyway?"

"I wanted to help that woman out. I love helping people," Benga answered. Buck sighed and they both got back into the car. He just hoped they would be able to get to their destination without any more interruptions.

"Where are you from?" Buck asked somewhat out of the blue. To be honest, he was thinking about asking Benga from the get-go, but the cat in the tree made him forget about it.

"I'm from Unova, I am the great Alder's grandson!" Benga replied happily. Buck was trying to think about who Alder was when he realized, he had Unova's former champions grandson in his car! He had to tell Flint, his brother would think he was so cool. But he would tell him after Benga left so Flint didn't tell Volkner who would probably try to have a battle with his friend. He found him first, so Benga was his for the period of his stay in Sinnoh.

Buck was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had went straight past the detour signs and now was in a construction zone until Benga asked, "Do you help out with the construction? That's so cool and manly, can I help too?" Buck was about to tell him the truth, but it was cool and manly and he wanted to impress Benga.

"Hey boys," Buck called to the people there, "we're ready to help." The construction site got really quiet and Buck regretted getting out of the car. He hoped Benga would forget about it, just as he was about to get back into the car, a man approached him. It was Roark, Oreburgh City's Gym Leader.

"Hi Buck, you wanna help out with the construction? Well come on then," Roark pulled him along and Buck waved to Benga who eagerly got out of the car. Oblivious to the fact that Buck didn't normally do construction work.

"That was exhausting," Benga said a couple hours later when they were in the car. The two of them really didn't do much except be delivery boys and get drinks for the workers, but they were still subjected to the harsh sun and it was hot!

"No not at all," Buck said dishonestly. His legs and arms felt like jelly. He thought construction might be a good way to make his Pokemon stronger, but then he remembered that defense was his thing and threw away the idea immediately.

They drove around for a while getting to know each other better when Benga suddenly said, "Let's find a hotel or something!" Buck looked at the time and decided Benga had a good idea and started driving to every hotel in the city. There must have been some sort of celebration or something because there were no rooms available.

"Where do you wanna go? Do you wanna try the next city over or what?" Buck asked his friend. The boy seemed to ponder for a second.

"Let's go to Wal-Mart!" Benga said. Even late at night, Benga still had excess energy. Buck wished that he could just stay with Benga forever. They arrived and Wal-Mart parking lot and Buck suddenly realized he had no idea why they were there. Since there was almost nobody there, he parked right next to the building.

"Let's go get snacks and get changed into our pajamas!" Benga said grabbing Buck's hand and pulling him inside. Buck blushed horribly, but didn't pull his hand out of Benga's because he like it a lot.

They grabbed almost one-hundred dollars worth of food and did all their nightly routine in the bathroom. After they were finished, Buck half-expected Benga to say they were going to sleep in Wal-Mart, but instead they went back to the car to sleep.

"Do you have any blankets?" Benga asked. Buck grabbed the blanket Flint kept in the trunk and suddenly remembered, he hadn't contacted his brother all day!

While Benga got to work making a bed in the back, Buck checked his text messages. He had about fifty of them. The majority belonged to Flint, but it seemed he got the other stat trainers and elites worried too. Even Volkner sent him a message. He should probably answer those, but he was feeling lazy. He sent a text to everyone except Flint that he was fine before reading all the texts he got from his brother.

_im fine flint I just picked someone up and NO they arent older or creepy or n__o__thin__g__ they are from Unova and his names benga hes alders grandson_

It didn't take long for Buck to receive a reply and he felt even worse, that usually meant that his brother just stared at his phone all day like he did when Volkner wasn't responding to any messages or calls.

_You need to check in more often! I was worried sick. Where are you now? Did anything happen? He's not trying to do anything bad to you is he?_

Buck sighed, his brother was more like his mom sometimes, he quickly replied that he was going to check in more often and he was fine. He left out the fact that he was going to sleep in a Wal-Mart parking lot because his brother was already worried enough. He didn't need to worry about burglars or anything like that.

When Buck looked to the back, he saw all the seats had been folded down and Benga was already asleep. He must've found pillows because there were two back there and Buck crawled over his seat to lay down next to Benga. It wasn't very comfortable, but somehow he managed to fall asleep.

Asdf

Buck awoke the next morning feeling very comfortable. He must have slept in Flint's bed because two arms were wrapped around him and he was snuggled up to something that felt a lot like a chest. He cracked one eye open and saw Benga's smiling face. He almost screamed, but he remember the previous day and blushed instead. "Mornin'," Benga drawled. "Ready to continue our adventure?"

"But we haven't even started it," Buck protested. Then he realized, they had more fun yesterday then Buck could ever remember having. Benga just smiled. "Alright, let's go see if we can find anyone in trouble."

"We're like superheros!" Benga cried. "We need new clothes so let's make one more shopping trip into Wal-Mart first." They jumped out of the car and ran into the store. It was easy for them to find ridiculous outfits since the clothes at Wal-Mart were pretty ghetto.

Once they approved of each other's outfits, they got back into the car. It was time to save some people. That day was very eventful, first they helped fight a fire. Some woman started one in her apartment and they rushed in just in time. Although they did pour water on it and make it bigger, they eventually put it out when Benga remembered you had to put baking soda on kitchen fires.

Next they stopped a guy from robbing the bank and they took the money instead. It was one of the best ideas they had and now they were pretty loaded. The police were on their tail for a while, but they managed to get away. There was also a gas station that they robbed since they needed more snacks.

"See anyone that needs help?" Buck asked. Only one of his hands was on the wheel while the other was reaching into a bag of chips so he could stuff his face. Since he was a beginning driver, he was swerving all over the place.

"What about that guy," Benga pointed to a man that was obviously on his first date. He was blushing like mad and the woman seemed uncomfortable. Buck pulled over and they walked onto the cafe's porch. The couple didn't seem to notice them approaching their table until their chairs were tipped. Buck and Benga immediately took the now empty chairs and started finishing the food.

"What's the big idea?!" the woman huffed angrily. "Those were our seats." The man seemed too shocked to speak.

"You guys obviously were having a bad time, so since we took your seats. You can leave," Buck answered. The man and woman who were previously there did just that and Buck slipped the man tickets for a movie and winked.

"We are so good at helping people," Benga praised himself. Buck nodded, he just knew the couple would enjoy watching Blue's Big Musical. "Let's go inside and see if they have any ice cream." Buck nodded, he was glad Benga was a bit of a glutton like himself, they could both eat a lot so neither objected to getting food.

Once inside they headed to the counter until Buck saw something that made him freeze. His brother and Volkner were sitting at a table in the corner, of course they had disguises on so they wouldn't get challenged to a billion battles, but he still recognized them.

"What's wrong?" Benga asked, but Buck shushed him and pulled him behind a trashcan. He continued pulling Benga along, hiding behind various things until he was close enough to hear them talking. "Seriously what's going on?"

"That's my brother," Buck whispered. Benga seemed to understand now and they sat listening to Flint and Volkner talk about this and that.

Finally, they got on the topic that Buck was waiting for. "Buck finally did text me back last night." Volkner didn't say anything, so Flint continued, "He's with a boy." This seemed to pique the blond's interest and Buck regretted eavesdropping. What if Flint said something really embarrassing?! "Do you think Buck and this Benga kid are going to start dating?"

"Ask Buck," Volkner said with a shrug, no longer interested. Flint looked confused until he looked behind him. Buck and Benga immediately ducked behind the booth, but it was too late.

"Buck, what are you doing?" Flint asked. Buck could hear the disappointment in his voice so he answered honestly.

"I just wanted to know if you said anything bad about me while I wasn't around," Buck got up and helped Benga up. Flint pulled his brother down into the booth and into a hug.

"I would never say anything bad about you, but more importantly, what's your relationship with this handsome young man?" Flint asked.

Buck was about to answer, but Benga answered for him, "Partners!" Flint and Buck's jaws dropped. Buck was about to protest, but again Benga started talking, "Crime-fighting partners!"

"Is that why you are dressed like that?" Flint asked. They nodded."And also why you smell like that. It smells like you two just slept in a Wal-Mart parking lot after doing road construction. You didn't shower this morning did you?" The two shared a knowing smile.


End file.
